Erik's epic Journey
by Vicky just Vicky
Summary: It's a story about Erik and Mumble what would have happened if Mumble never caught up with the kids after they fled and they continued to be "fugitives" how will they get on and how will the parents back home cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Happy Feet people I recently became to love the story since I saw the second movie I love the relationship between Erik and Mumble so I'm writing this because there should be more about the two of them.**

**It's a story about Erik and Mumble what would have happened if Mumble never caught up with the kids after they fled and they continued to be "fugitives" how will they get on and how will the parents back home cope?**

**Well Enjoy! Chapter 1 **

Erik POV.

It was a fun filled day in Adélie-Land everyone was dancing and doing the wave but the only change was there was three bundles of fluff joining them in the party.

We watched Love Lace and the flying Sven we had fun Atticus got a little rowdy when it came to the Wave.

Until Boadicia spoke up in a frightened tone staring into the distance

"Erik" She squeaked holding a shaking flipper in the air "isn't that you're Dad?"

I searched the huge swarm of penguins until a taller penguin came into my sight my father.

"Oh no" I gasped.

"Guys we gotta run" Boadicia spoke up not wanting to get into trouble if we where to be dragged home.

"Guys we need to distract dad so we can escape I whispered to my friends" I said

"Ah good idea Erik but what" Atticus almost yelled looking around.

Like a sign from up above Uncle Ramon started challenging Sven.

Everyone was too busy staring at the scene I felt bad not saying goodbye to Uncle Ramon. If we did dad would catch us and bring us back to that place where I don't belong.

We ran for it as fast as your little feet could carry us. We had just made our way out of the crowd when we heard.

"RAMON WHERE ARE THE KIDS" My daddy yelled.

"Amigo how nice to see you" Ramon sounded Scared.

"Don't play with me Ramon where are they?"

"Huh there where here a minute ago" Ramon gasped

The entire penguin colony became frantic probably looking for us.

Above all the mayhem I heard my dad calling for me in distress.

"ERIK ERIK COME ON BUDDY WHERE ARE YOU"

I've never heard daddy close to tears before but I knew if I went back to him I'd never a chance to be free like this again.

Boadicia spoke up "You know Erik we can go back" she said sensing my distress.

"No its ok lets go alright" I said perking up.

"That's the spirit Come on Erik, Boadicia its all for one and one for all from on" He yelled putting his flipper in the air.

I laughed rembering the story the amigos told us with dad.

The three of us put our flippers in the air and cried "Lets go"

And so the three of us made our way towards the snowy horizon.

**Mumble POV **

I had almost beaten the life out of Ramon blinded by rage when the amigos pulled me away.

"Guys stop" I breathed deeply I turned back to Ramon "You Lost the kids"

Ramon looked up to me with sad eyes "Im sorry but promise I will help you find them"

"We'll all help" I turned behind me to see Love Lace with the other amigos.

"Thanks guys" I replied.

"Don't go all mushy on us man" They moaned at me in a teasing tone.

Suddenly they all held all of their flippers in the air I but mine with theirs (I'm taller so I put mine at the same length as theirs)

"ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" we chorused at the same time.

"Ok lets go and find my son" I shouted feeling hope in my system.

"Woooohooooo lets go amigos we'll have to put the chickas on hold"

"We'll be fine we can dance" I added tapping my feet on the ice.

The others joined in before sliding away on our stomachs into the snowy horizon.

"Mumble Happy feet I'll tell the story of you and your son spread the word about him missing and talk about your epic adventure long after your dead"

'Thanks Love Lace but do spread word that Eric is missing so people will know about him ok" I called back.

Eric daddy's coming I thought and I won't stop until I find you and bring you home.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter don't worry the plot will develop as it goes along and there will be singing and dancing.**

**Plz review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so here's chapter 2 enjoy and don't forget to review**.

**Erik Pov. **

We've been walking for 2 days now just to be safe that dad couldn't catch up, but were too fluffy to fish plus we hadn't slept either so it was starting to take its toll on us.

"Yo Erik we gotta find food soon or we're gonna waste away!" Atticus moaned.

"Atticus its not Erik's fault that we can't swim yet" Bo said defensively.

Bo is a good friend for standing up for me but Atticus was right we needed food but how are we going to get it?

I looked around until I saw a huge group of elephant seals further away from the group was two baby seals playing with their dad.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss my mom and dad it was obvious that Bo and Atticus missed their parents too but we never talked about them it hurt too much.

I was snapped out of my daydream when the two baby seals started screaming, their dad was darting of towards the other seals.

"Ha haha baby rubber butt fell down a hole," Atticus was laughing

"Atticus stop it that's mean," Bo snapped.

"But they are the enemy they eat us"

I narrowed my vision "It looks similar to my hollow" I whispered, "Come on lets help"

The three of us skidded on our stomachs to find help.

When we got there a group of seals had the hole surrounded and couldn't decide on what to do so they where to busy arguing.

Atticus went to comfort the baby seal who was weeping near the hole fearing for his brothers life.

"Its alright Erik and Bo will help you little bro"

That was easier than done for everyone was too busy arguing with each other to pay attention to us.

When Bo came up with the right idea to get their attention.

"Don't try to explain your mind

I know what's happening here."

Bo started singing attracting the adult's attention.

"One minute, it's love

And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield" Atticus rapped along.

I smiled as the adults did start to pay attention 'This'll get us somewhere!' he thought'

"Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?" Bo sung turning to the adult seals who now looked shamefully at the ice floor.

"My world's nothing when you're gone

I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now" The baby seal stopped looking into the hole glaring at who I assumed to be his father.

"Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no" The father seal sang gruffly trying to reason with his son.

"These times when we climb so fast to fall, again

Why we gotta fall for it, now..." Bo and Atticus sang together in harmony.

It may have been the moment or the cooling atmosphere making the argument fade from the adult seals minds, But soon everyone was singing.

"I never meant to start a war

You know, I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know we're fighting for"

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield" Atticus rapped happily.

"Can't swallow our pride

Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm

If we can't surrender

Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no" The seals boomed.

"Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no" Bo sang softly as the song quieted.

"These times when we climb so fast to fall, again" The little seal sang in the same tone as Bo.

They sang together closing the song "I don't wanna fall for it, now..."

There was a deadly silence the baby penguins started to fear for their lives as they could end up as seal chow.

"COME ON" one of the male seals boomed. All of the seals burst into action. I laughed because the seals moved really fast (Their stomachs moved across the ground)

"Well our singing did the job" Bo said in triumph.

"We better head off we need to find some food, man I'm hungry" Atticus moaned rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

"Hey!" we heard the sound coming closer.

We turned to see all the two baby seals reunited and making their way towards us followed by who we assumed was their mother.

"Thank you for saving my baby" her eyes where gentle and non threating at all this made me relax. I could tell she means us no harm.

"Oh it was nothing singing is our entire lives" Bo answered happy that she got to sing.

"Well their must be something I can do to say thanks" she insisted. I was afraid to say no to someone who could eat us.

It was Atticus who announced what all three of us where afraid to say, "We're hungry!" I jumped in "We can't swim so we can't fish for own food"

"Fluffy don't float" Bo added.

"I'll go get you something to eat then can't let you go hungry" she smiled down at us.

"We'd be grateful" I said. Within a minute she'd went under the waster with a splash leaving the three of us alone with her two kids.

I had to admit it was awkward "I'm Erik" I said to them introducing myself breaking the silence.

"I'm Bo"

"Atticus"

"Nice to meet you" the baby seal smiled "I'm Toby and my younger brother you helped get out of that hole is Roby"

"Thanks for helping me out. Literally" Roby smiled at us shyly.

"Our mum who just left is called Eleanor" Toby said.

"Ok kids eat up!" Eleanor sang dropping a lot of fish at our feet.

"Thanks mamma seal" Atticus roared happily before tucking into his share of fish.

"Yum thank you" Bo gulped down a fish greedily I felt bad, I should have thought about them as well as myself when we left emperor land.

"Speaking of parents where's yours?"

I gulped what was I going to say now? Atticus and Bo looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"Umm our colony was hit by a pack of leopard seals" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry you've been through so much, do you guys have somewhere to stay?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"No were on our own from now on" I said.

"Well why don't you stay with me and my boys?" she asked "I can be your adoptive mother"

personally I didn't want to think about mothers I missed my mum and dad so much.

But what choice do we have? We can't fish and we'd ne safe from predators.

Plus I've always wanted a brother even if he was a seal, ive always counted Atticus and Bo as my siblings but this arrangement made if official.

"Alright then lets get you kids to bed, its been a long day we'll talk about this tomorrow"

and that is how it started.

**Hi happy feet fans! I am SO sorry that this update is VERY overdue, ive had exams and I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story.**

**But I've decided that I will so I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, schools starting on Tuesday so I'm really not sure when that will be.**

**Review to tell me your thoughts on the story so far if you wish. **


End file.
